


Moments Come Full Circie

by AngelGirl4212



Series: Moments Come Full Circle [1]
Category: KoRn (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelGirl4212/pseuds/AngelGirl4212
Summary: Each band member had their challenges as youths and as adults it doesn't seem to be any better.





	1. Jonathan Davis - Rape Me, But You Can't Take Me

I roll the joint between my fingers, smelling it, loving it, before finally bringing it to my mouth. I breathe it in, deep, feel my lungs expand and hold it. I exhale only when it starts to really burn. The rush of smoke comes out my nose; pours upwards, towards my eyes and tears stream uncontrollably down my face. I laugh, quietly because I'm really supposed to be asleep but the sounds are really hard to keep quiet.

I take another deep hit. The experience repeats itself.

I feel myself mellowing out. Almost out enough to sleep. I can almost watch the tension drain from my body; fall from body in dull waves. Hell, if I had some shrooms, I probably would be able to see it. My eyelids are heavy and I let them close. My head droops and I lazily take another deep drag.

There are footsteps outside my bedroom door and my eyes snap open.

(don't come in don't be him).

My chest tightens and the joint falls from my fingers, snuffs itself out on the carpet.

(please god help me)

The footsteps stop outside my door.

I lay back and close my eyes.

Fuck god.

I'll survive.


	2. Brian Welch - Matthew 11:28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please see chapter 1

I sit in the hard church pew, my Mom practically breathing down my fucking neck. All the sermons sound the same. _Blah blah blah_. _We're all going to Hell. Blah blah blah. God loves you._

It's all bullshit anyway. What kind of loving God lets there even be a fucking Hell?

What's the point of Hell anyway? It's not a learning experience. There's no way out. It's eternal punishment. God's an asshole.

I scratch my arm and think of guitar riffs while the preacher drags on.


	3. Reginald Arvizu - Marajuana and Mood Chillers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please see chapter 1.

I pull up to the Davis house and honk. Her little faggot brother peaks through the window upstairs, but I can ignore that. Alyssa slams the front door behind she's even in the car, I'm beginning a night full of sex with this bitch.

She's hot.

Legs to her damn neck and an easy reputation.

I'm going to love dating this chick.

“Hand me a smoke,” her lips form a little pink pout and I pass her a cigarette without even thinking. Fuck, if it means a lay, I'll light her goddamn cig for her.

But when I park the car and put my hand down her top, the bitch starts whining. Something about going too fast or some other shit. And I'm thinking: _What the fuck?_

I move to kiss her and she knees me in the nut sac. She gets out of the car like her pert little ass is on fire and I'm still as confused as hell. When the confusion wears off, I'm just pissed right off.

I mean, what the fuck was her problem?

I'd love to kill that little bitch.

Instead, I punch the inside of the passenger car door, leaving a rather nice looking mark, and fish around my sock for the stick I stashed there earlier. I take a toke and lean into the driver's seat.

If she says anything to dis me at school, I'll break her face.


	4. James Schaffer - Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please see chapter 1.

I flush the cigarette down the toilet and listen to the jock's bullshit each other just a few feet from me. I hate these fucking stalls. If I hadn't already been busted for smoking on school property, I'd smoke outside. At least there, it's not so fucking tight.

Dizzy.

I press my burning face against the cool metal of the stall door.

On the other side, they're laughing.

There's always laughing when I'm breaking. And the laughing is always on the other side of the door.


	5. David Silveria - Pretty Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please see chapter 1.

“He is so hot.”

(giggle)

I drink an automatic, hoping that the beer would drown out the girls. The girls who are too busy watching my body to notice the music I'm creating.

I want to be a drummer, not a fucking piece of eye candy.


End file.
